tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Manse
Manse is a small city in Valgarden the centre of the Kingdom of Grostere, famous for its palace where the royal family spend much of their time when not taking their seats in the Court of the Sun in Grostere City. History Palace Site Selection Manse was originally a small settlement named Tulvena Hills, named for the tulvena rose flowers that appear during the Rise and only disappearing during the Low. The spot was chosen as a site for a new palace to be constructed by a Queen in the royal family who had visited the region in her youth. Building of the palace began in 234LN and was deemed to have been fully completed by the end of the century. The Reign of Solrei IV King Solrei IV and his family had spent much of his time in his Manse Palace, having been raised there during his youth whilst his father Polindrian VIII was at court in Grostere seldom seeing his family. Solrei vowed to be a dutiful father upon his ascension to king and was so for the start of his reign until the burden of statecraft became too much and he was only able to see his family at feasts and other duties of the royal family. His two boys Dafin and Charlen were raised in Manse, though their age differences meant they spent little time playing with one another. His infant daughter Abigail, like her brothers, was born in the palace and is set to be raised in its bright halls and walled gardens. Structure The King The King may have his palace in Manse but that does not mean that he attends to the day to day affairs of the small city and the province of Valgarden. That duty falls to the Count of Manse. Count of Manse The title of Count of Manse has fallen to many noble families over the years, the current holder of the honour is Count Derican of the Mescer Family. Sometimes when the Count is absent or has left no heir, a common occurrence in Manse's history, a child of the Royal family will be gifted the temporary honour of Count so as they may learn the skills needed to manage a kingdom, when a new Count can be found or has returned from their absence the duties of the office are returned to them. Mayorships The surrounding towns in Valgarden are each overseen by a mayor elected by the Count, usually for life but the discontent of the townspeople can lead to a mayor being overthrown and demands for another to replace them. The next largest two towns are Ville and Verse, each with over six hundred people. Politics The King's Court The centre of politics in Manse, like the grander Court of the Sun in Grostere City, is found in the King's Court, sometimes referred to as the Court of the Roses. When the King is in Manse there will be hundreds more people in the city, either associated directly with the court or indirectly such as those seeking to be closer to the action of the Kingdom. The Count's Counsel The centre of administration in Manse is the Court's Counsel, a small meeting council that assemble once every ten days, usually comprised of wise men and women from the city that hold the position by their own merit rather than their heritage. During these meetings the mayors of the surrounding towns as well as certain civilians are given time to come to the city and appear before the Counsel to solve their grievances or request something. Military Sun Guard The Sun Guard are the King's personal guards, stationed throughout the palace grounds. They are usually paladins of Pelor wholly devoted to the Kingdom of Grostere and the Royal Family. Knights of the Rose The Knights of the Rose are an order of knights devoted to the ideals of Sune, chivalry and honouring a personal code to protect the innocent. They are unconnected to the palace, though the Sun Guard and Order of the Rose get along well enough, though the former consider the latter a touch too concerned with poetry and the gleam of their armour rather than their actual duties. The Knights of the Rose roam from town to town, often being sent to specific locations by the request of the Count responding to a call by a mayor. Society Court Life and the King's Favour To get into the King's Court one needs to either be nobleborn or accompany a noble into the court, few other exceptions exist to allow commoners into the palace, some special festivals or holy days being some. To be near the king is to chance to earn his favour and from that your own goals can be accomplished, whether the King appears to listen to you, whether he even grants you an audience or two, whether he looks at you when you are telling an anecdote during a meal, whether he laughs at a joke or even whether he sends people to spy on your during your stay, all are boons he can give that warrant your own advancement politically, at least in the eyes of those also present. To have been seen to have earned the King's favour is to add political capital to your own ventures and draw the attention, or ire, of others in the court. The Singing Hills The Singing Hills are the hills around Manse filled with flowers of various kinds, though roses are its most famous. Halflings can be found in these hills, many of them living is small communities taxed by the crown, though only if they can be found as many seem to slip by unnoticed by the authorities of Grostere. A minority of halflings can be found in Manse itself. Religion The Church of Truth For more on this organisation, see here. The Church of Truth set up a cathedral in the city when the palace was being built, finishing construction before the palace itself. The Church mostly serves the Royal family and the paladins of the Sun Guard, with the local population partaking in the weekly service though seldom using the cathedral for prayer as its large and imposing design intimidates the common folk of Manse. The Sun's Bride The Sun's Bride is the belief that the goddess Sune was once engaged to the god Pelor, a belief held by many in Manse leading to her veneration alongside Pelor in the city. The Knights of the Rose are associated with the worship of Sune, though only a few are paladins, most being knights with minor divine abilities.Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Etan Category:Grostere